My Child
by Cool I am
Summary: Voldemort has gotten what he need, he knows where the Potters are now and he will pay them a visit, only things goes a bit unexpected, AU, One Shot.


A/N: My sister has been obsessed with this kind of story for a while now, so I decided to write a One Shot as her birthday gift, hope you like it sis, Happy Birthday.

* * *

My Child

It was a cold Halloween night, no people were around except a woman with her little son and a clocked figure that glided like a serpent to a house no one can see, he stood on the other side of the road opposite to the unseen house, his thoughts drifted to a week ago when one came to gave him the information he needed the most, the whereabouts of the Potters, Voldemort thought back to that night, a strange one he might say.

"My lord" Wormtail whimpered as he bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, he has yet to tell him what he asked for months ago

"Are you ready to tell me now, Wormtail?" Voldemort drawled

"Ye…yes m…my lord" Wormtail stuttered still kneeling on the floor "b…b…but I…I want t…to ask you something, my lord"

"And that will be…?" The Dark Lord drawled

"I…I, please my lord, p…please spare James' life, please" Wormtail sobbed

The Dark Lord studied him for a while before coming to a decision

"Hmmm… I suppose that can be granted"

Wormtail eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he heard and when it finally dawned on him, he throw himself at Voldemort's feet kissing the hem of his robes and thanking him

"Thank you my lord, you are the most generous, thank you, tha.." the Dark Lord's patience wore off

"Crucio" he sent the curse at the pathetic man and listened to his screams, few seconds later, The Dark Lord released the curse and the screams subsided slowly.

"Now, tell me Wormtail, where are they?"

"N…number thirteen, Godric's Hollow" The Dark Lord dismissed him with a wave of his hands and started preparing for the upcoming attack but his thoughts were interrupted with a knock on his door

He turned to the door, who would seek him now? He thought

"Enter" he said

A young man with black hair and black eyes like tunnels entered, Severus Snape bowed to his lord

"Rise" The Dark Lord said looking at the young man with curiosity "what brings you here, Severus, I don't recall having a meeting with you"

Severus looked at him and The Dark Lord could see him struggling with words, he waited patiently for a _whole _minute and still Severus has yet to talk

"Do you want something Severus, or you plan to stand here all day" The Dark Lord said impatiently

"M' lord" Severus cleared his throat "my lord, I wanted to ask you something" he cleared his throat again "may you spare Lily Potter's life" he finally said lowering his head and staring at the floor

The smirked at him "I think this can be done, anything else Severus?"

Severus looked up quickly staring at The Dark Lord, he didn't think he might get what he asked for, at least without a few curses, since last time he asked he got a definite no, The Dark Lord must feel generous today.

"Nothing more my lord, thank you my lord" he bowed and left quickly, when the door closed behind Severus, The Dark Lord laughed at the irony of the situation, it just was funny.

And now he was here standing few feet away from his goal, he headed with determination to the front door and knocked

"One second" Potter yelled, foolish man and just for the sake of it Voldemort knocked again, harder this time

"Coming, coming" Potter said as he opened the door to come face to face with the darkest wizard of this time

"Lily, take Harry and run I'll hold him" James Potter said as he grabbed his wand aiming it at Voldemort

"Do you really think you can stop me, Potter?" Voldemort's voice sounded more like a hiss and there was a hint of amusement in his voice

But instead of answering with words, James answered with a wave of different curses but Voldemort blocked them all, James stood there staring at Voldemort, there is only one way this is real and that if Peter had betrayed him, Voldemort caught the moment of hesitation and fired a curse of his own, a red one

Now, Voldemort is a step closer to his goal, he proceeded to climb the stairs but was caught by surprise when it turned to a slide knocking him to the floor but the assaults didn't stop here, flower pots hit him from everywhere and didn't stop until he burned them to ashes, but then things started throwing themselves on him from atop of the stairs, clothes, toys, pans, books and so many other things, by the time Voldemort managed to stop the things from attacking him he was beyond furious and the stairs hadn't returned to their normal state, out of anger and frustration he fired all kind of curses that come to his mind

Managing to destroy a good portion of the stairs, they finally went back to their original state and he climbed them coming closer to his aim, but the small amount of anger that evaporated after he destroyed the stairs came back ten folds when the door knob threw some kind of a slimy stuff to his face, directing all the anger he felt to the door, it was hit with a force throwing it off its hinges and missing the red haired witch standing in the middle of the room by inches

Lily stood in front of her son's crib with a wand in her hand, she knew it was the end but if she was going to die, she would die fighting

"I'm not here for you, step aside" Voldemort said with anger seeping through his words

"No" was all Lily Potter managed to say before a red light hit her and darkness engulfed her

Voldemort stepped over the unconscious witch moving closer to the reason that brought him here, the little child that is supposed to be his doom

"So you're supposed to kill me, pathetic" Voldemort said looking down at the little prat that had the guts to glare at him "that will show them" he pointed his wand at the little child's forehead, stepping back two steps he uttered the darkest words of all times "Avada Kedavra"

Voldemort barely stepped away as the wave of green light that he sent towards the child averted its direction to him, the killing curse hit the floor where Voldemort's feet were less than a second ago, he felt some pain as though he was been ripped apart, the child's wailing brought Voldemort's attention to him, the child was not harmed except for a small scar on his forehead shaped as a lightning bolt, the blood was seeping out of it and mixed with tears from the little child

"Impossible" Voldemort said staring at the little child, "how could you" and then a thought crossed his mind, he could raise the child to be only loyal to him, a child with such power could be a great follower, that little child can get him the victory he always deserved, without another thought Voldemort healed the little child and holding him close he appparated to his office in his castle

Calling the only follower he truly trusted, Voldemort put the wailing child on his desk as a knock came from the door.

"Enter" Voldemort said and Bellatrix Lestrange entered bowing deeply

"M'lord, you called me?" she said looking strangely at the little crying baby on the dark lord's desk

"Yes, Bella, I want you to bring me back a child at the same age of this little child"

Glancing back at the little child, Bellatrix had the urge to ask who he is but thought better of it; bowing again she left the room

It was a few hours before Bellatrix was back with a toddler, his mouth was open as if he was crying though no sound came out of him, the same couldn't be said for the little kid on the Dark Lord's bed whose voice was hoarse from crying so hard, but the kid still cried

Voldemort looked at the little kid in Bellatrix" arms, without warning the green light of the killing curse flew from the tip of his wand to the little kid killing him, Bellatrix stared in horror at the little body, the curse was so close she could feel its heat.

The abrupt change of the little child's clothes brought her out of her trance

The Dark Lord changed the child's clothes and added some of his strongest glamour charms to make him more like Harry, observing the body that looked now exactly like Harry Potter, a small nasty smirk found its way to the Dark Lord's lips

"Burn the body and dispose it near Godric's Hollow, somewhere that's not completely hidden" Bellatrix muttered a "yes, my lord" still shocked a pit then bowing she turned to leave when The Dark Lord called her

"After you're done come back here and don't tell anyone of this, even your husband"

"Yes my lord" she said bowing again and left

When Bellatrix came back again, The Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen and the little kid was asleep, his face was smeared with tears

"now" The Dark Lord's voice startled her "did you do as I told you?"

"yes, my lord" Bellatrix said

The Dark Lord studied her for a moment he knew she would do exactly what he asked, she was after all his most faithful follower, for a while he was silent watching her, but she made no move, sanding as rigid as she could with her head bowed

"your job from now on will be to take care of that child, you will no longer go on raids unless I say so and you will not harm this child in any way, and most importantly you will not tell anyone of this, understood?" The Dark Lord said

"Yes, my lord"

"this child is more important than your life, you will not under any circumstances allow any harm to come upon him, I want him properly fed and cleaned every day, in other words treat him like a prince, I want a house elf to be assigned to help you with anything the child needs, any questions?"

"May I ask who he is?"

"Oh well, every king needs an heir, isn't that right Bella?"

She stared hard at the little kid, this is The Dark Lord's heir, the idea itself seemed so strange, almost unbelievable but the little child's hair was the same color as The Dark Lord's, could this be possible, could this little child be actually The Dark Lord's … son, she wanted to ask a million question how…when…who, but she knew that The Dark Lord was not tolerance with questions so she kept her mouth shut

"If you have no more questions, get the child and follow me" The Dark Lord walked out of the room, and Bellatrix hurried to carry the child as gently as she could and followed The Dark Lord, he led them to a room in a part of the castle that was forbidden to all death eaters even the inner circle, this part was like a maze and Bellatrix couldn't remember the way she came from

After what seemed like an eternity, The Dark Lord finally reached a corridor with only one door at the end, he opened the door and stepped inside only glancing back at her to make sure she entered after him

"this will be his room, you will come here early in the morning let's say 5 AM, and you will leave once he is asleep at 8 in the night" The Dark Lord said and transfigured the bed into a crib, "put him here now and don't forget to come back in the morning" she did as she was told and followed The Dark Lord outside, when they were back in The Dark Lord's office, he gave her a compass

"This will help you find your way to his room, don't lose it, you're dismissed" he said and she bowed and left

* * *

9 years later

"is it true?" Harry said as he walked into his father's office

"what is it that you're talking about?" his father said in a calm voice as a third person arrived into the office panting

"master, I'm really sor…" Bellatrix stopped immediately as The Dark Lord raised his hand and motioned for her to leave, she bowed and left closing the door behind her

"what is all this about?" The Dark Lord asked still calm

"is it true that you're not my real father?" Harry asked

"who told you such a thing?" The Dark Lord asked

"is it true or not?" Harry nearly yelled he knew he shouldn't do this, his father was easy to get angry, but he didn't care much right now

"it is true, I'm not your real father"

"then who is he then?"

"James Potter" once those word left The Dark Lord's mouth a dark shade of anger crossed over Harry's face, The Dark Lord nearly smiled

"NO! this can't be, this filthy blood traitor Can. Not. Be. My. Father, no way, no"

"he is not your father" The Dark Lord said hastily "not anymore, not since I saved you from them"

"what? What are you talking about?" the hurt was so clear in Harry's eyes no matter how much Occlumency he learned he never could hide his true feelings from his father, never

"I was just waiting for the right chance" The Dark Lord said and then motioned for Harry to follow him, and Harry did still feeling lost and confuse

Voldemort led them to one of the hidden rooms, one Harry never seen before, this room was small not like the other big, spacious rooms, and it was empty except for a basin in the middle of the room, strange thing, Harry thought, he has never encountered such a thing before, it was covered in ancient runes and inside it was something that is not water nor gas but something in between

"this Harry is a pensive" The Dark Lord said cutting Harry's thoughts short

"what is it for, the pensive?" Harry asked

"it is to see restored memories, you see, Harry, inside our heads the memories swim together and it is hard for us to see every detail but with pensive you could search every part of the memory even the things you haven't noticed before"

"and why did you bring me here?" Harry asked looking up at his father with a calm expression

"to show you why I haven't told you about your real parents" and then The Dark Lord grabbed Harry's arm and they both sank into the pensive

"a little heads up next time, would be greatly appreciated" Harry said irritated

"and where's the fun in that" The Dark Lord asked with a smirk, and Harry had no other choice but to roll his eyes

"now come" Harry followed his father down a street to be met with another Dark Lord

"what in the…" Harry said staring at the other Dark Lord

"It's my memory, that' me nine years ago" The Dark Lord and followed his younger self across the street to Number thirteen Godrick's Hollow

The Dark Lord knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a man, Harry noticed that this man looked a lot like him but only a few years older, suddenly the look of surprise changed to anger and loath

"Lily, take the boy and run I'll hold him" James Potter said as he grabbed his wand aiming it at Voldemort

"Do you really think you can stop me, Potter?" Voldemort's voice sounded more like a hiss and there was a hint of amusement in his voice

But instead of answering with words, James answered with a wave of different curses but Voldemort blocked them all, James stood there staring at Voldemort who caught the moment of hesitation and fired a curse of his own, a red one

then he climbed the stairs but stopped when he heard something a little far, following the voice he came to a cellar where a small old crib was in there and some old rags lying here and there, Lily was putting something inside Harry's mouth to keep him from crying

"shut up you stupid boy" she said in a low voice

"give me the boy now" Voldemort said with anger seeping through his words

"No, you will not take him, not until he destroys you" was all Lily Potter managed to say before a red light hit her and darkness engulfed her

Voldemort stepped over the unconscious witch moving closer to the reason that brought him here, the little child that is supposed to be his doom

"they put all their hopes on a little child, foolish kids" Voldemort said as he gathered Harry in his arms and removed the gag from inside his mouth gently, "you'll come with me, no one will hurt ever again"

And then Harry saw himself back to the small room, he felt… betrayed, his own parents didn't want him, they didn't see him as a son but only a way to get rid of their enemy, and after that they probably would get rid of him, he hated them, he hated every one of them, only his father was here for him, he helped him and took him out of there, Harry couldn't imagine how things would have turned out if his father didn't come to save him, he probably would be dead

"do you see now, why I haven't told you anything" The Dark Lord asked and Harry nodded

"I hate them" Harry said fire burning in his emerald green orbs "and I want to kill them".

"And you shall do" The Dark Lord said "but not now, soon my child, soon".

"Yes, father" Harry said

"Now, I think you should go back and finish your training for the day" The Dark Lord said

"Yes, father" Harry said again and left.

Voldemort stared after Harry, now his plan are working just fine, the boy will only listen to him and the Potters will never be able to take Harry away from him, and the one that was supposed to be his doom, will be their doom.

Harry is no longer Potter's son no he is Voldemort's son, his child


End file.
